Gnome (World of Warcraft)
Gnomes are a race of small, very intellectual begins from Khaz Modan. They are a playable race and appear in the "World of Warcraft" series. History Introduction Gnomes are a race of tinkering humanoids who live underground. During the Second War, they built gadgets and vehicles such as submarines and flying machines, these were all for the Alliance. They are good inventors and mechanics. Their city was later invaded and killed most citizens. The gnomes remained secluded in Bael Modan, a titan facility. They always work alongside dwarves. History Though very early history is unknown, it is known they lived in Lordaeron a little bit before the dwarves arrived. The first gnome race in existence were the mechagnome, a clockwork-like gnome species, but they were later plagued with the Curse of Flesh. Dwarves found a gnome village in later, yet earlier time. The Three Wars When orcscame through the Dark Portal starting the First War, the various Alliance resources worked together, this included dwarves and gnomes. They were also delegates to Ironforge. During the Second War, the gnomes were with the Alliance again. This helped the orcs lose the war. During the Third War, the gnomes refused to aid Lordaeron in the Burning Legion invasion. The troggs then invaded Gnomeregan, the beloved gnome city. This is why no reinforcements were sent. The outcome to this event was the escape from Gnomeregan and the allowed entrance to ironforge. Other gnoem outposts quickly were built as well. Retaking Gnomeregan After losing their city to troggs many years back, the gnomes have been plotting to retake their city for sometime now. The first assault took place before the Shattering damaged parts of Azeroth. Gelbin Mekkatorque and a group of many other gnomes began building up a group to retake the city and eventually rebuild it. The gnomes were able to kill most of the enemies inside the city due to a special nuclear bomb they crafted. After the Shattering hit, the gnomes were able to retake the first few entrance districts of the city. They established a first district known as New Tinkertown. New Tinkertown is just outside the city's techno gate. After Sicco Thermaplugg rueld over the city for years, Gelbin Mekkatorque finally confronted him. After wounding Sicco Thermaplugg in battle, Mekkatorque left him behind and let one of his own people leading the troggs in the city. Culture Little is known about gnome culture and what their goals are in life. It is presumed that gnomes keep working on technology and making it better and that is their goal in life. Gnome's social life is also lacking in information, it is assumed that they can marry out of their race since in Northrend a gnome is married to a human. Religion Unlike most races of the Alliance, gnomes cannot wield enough power of the Holy Light to become paladins. Gnomes instead use holy power for being priests but see it as more of a healing ability and not so much religious ability. Gnomes are also capable of becoming rogues and warlocks and have no issues commanding minions taller than them. it should be noted though that sometimes this backfires. Since mountain dwarves recently discovered they are from titans, gnomes have begun to think they are too due to the discovery of mechagnomes. Female gnomes have also taken up arms as a sister of steel which allows the person's body to turn into stone or steel. Technology Gnomes are very well known for creating unique devices that are actually safe. They also spend much of their time planning and building their inventions. If the tinkerer finds a flaw in his or her invention, they will spend time correcting it until it is perfect and will often further build add on to the design as years pass. Most gnomish designs are made with high complexity and rarely fail. However, when using chaos energy the tinkerer must make sure it works right and is safe. Gnomes are always planning on projects and spend a very long time working on blueprints or schematics. An invention is often made at the highest possible quality which can cost a lot of money to make the invention perfect. Gnomes seem to not care about funds and will continue working regardless. This means that gnomish inventions have a low chance of failing. Since gnomes are great inventors, they have often made numerous inventions used in dwarven society. Though gnomes are petite, they think large and build objects that are far too complex for a regular brain to comprehend. To the gnomes, technology is the way in life. Some gnomes who work on other things still tinker in their spare time. They produce a vast amount of inventions that are useful and useless, however their inventions are always depicted as interesting. Gnomes are into tinkering and inventing so much that they love any invention whether it can be used or not. Relationship with other Races Gnomes and dwarves get along with each other the best due to their love for inventing. Since the two races have been allies for many years they often exchange inventions and ideas. Since gnomes get along so well with dwarves, they also are seen living in dwarven towns. Humans welcome the gnomes into Stormwind City with pride and open arms. High elves are not trusted very much by gnomes, but the gnomes do not feel bad since other Alliance races have mutual feelings with the gnomes. Orcs are not trusted at all by gnomes since the vents during the Second War, however the gnomes are friendly and nice and would probably give the orcs a second chance. Tauren and night elves have a neutral feeling toward the gnomes and vice versa since they do not interact much. Gnomes in night elf land is not unheard of but are rare even though both races respectively use arcane magic. Gnomes believe that since they are masters with arcane magic and technology then they can assist the night elves on weak points. After the Shattering, gnome tinkers built the night elves some cannons and weapons to assist them in war. It is also possible that since the highborne elves are returning to night elf society then the gnoems may want to work with them somehow. Gnomes seem to not like the blood elves or the forsaken since both of the Horde races often enslave, capture or kill them.